Dar'Nel Korek
"When I get a job done, and I ain't paid, my contractor better have a few guards protecting him. He may not want to have his life ended so abruptly. One thing he should known is that I show no mercy, and I don't like it when I'm not paid. :-Jol Korek Jol Korek, was a powerful Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak bounty hunter who made a reputation during the the Clone Wars as the most infamous, fearsome, deadliest, and notorious mercenary of the time, similar to Cad Bane. Working since he was young, Jol made his first kill at the age of ten, thus recieving the highest payment to any bounty hunter in Galactic History. Jol never failed a task, and was always on target, thus was hard to stop. Just like Cad Bane, Jol worked for the highest bidder, although his natural alliliation is pretty much unknown. During the war, Jol worked alongside the galaxies most feared hunters. Such were Aurra Sing, Cad Bane, Embo, and some mysterious hunters who were Bossk, Boba Fett, Latts Razzi and a few others, who to this date are unknown. Hailing from the world of Dathomir, Jol was trained by Mother Zalem and Talzin in the magic of dark arts, in showing how to manipulate his dark side abilities in his own way, thus allowing him to use the dark side of the Force in whatever way he pleased, since he descended from a Sith Lord bloodline. He rejected the ways of the Sith, to the fact he found no point in being a Jedi or a Sith. Despite this, Jol still used his Force abilities whenever he worked, and often used it for torture. Spreading terror throughout the galaxy with his kills, and attacks on Republic bases, Jol even gave fear to the Separatists themselves when he attacked and destroyed Separatists bases single-handed. Due to his reputation, Jol had a career that lasted for many decades. His force-sensitivity kept him young, thus very agile, even at the age of 90. Jol was also highly advanced in unarmed combat. His mastery in martial arts was what made him extremely dangerous. In 22 BBY, Jol and Cad Bane became the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, after the unfortunate death of Jango Fett. This led to a strong rivalry between the two hunters, but a excellent team nevertheless. As of 21 BBY, Jol had completed over 50 missions, both for the Galactic Republic and Separatists. In the same year, Dar'Nel was asked by Nute Gunray to kill a senator who left the Separatist Alliance and joined the Republic after listening to Senator Padmé Amidala. Offering him a wealthy payment, Jol took the job and executed the former Separatist Senator within the Grand Convocation Chamber, with a sniper rifle, while giving a speech after sneaking in by acting as another senator, one whom he also killed. Upon this successful mission, Jol received a payment of 5 million credits. Some time after the senator's assassanation, Jol, under orders from Sidious was assigned to kill a Neimodian Senator within the Confederacy of Independent Systems, to which he would complete and receive a excellent payment. As the war progressed, in order to give the Separatists an advantage (as asked by Count Dooku), Jol, snuck into the Jedi Temple, where he abducted Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. However, despite keeping her in wrist-restraints, Ahsoka was able to break free, where she recovered her blades and attacked Jol. Picking his own blade up, Dar'Nel dueled her, in which she was able to escape after injuring him, by cutting of his right arm. Dar'Nel ow knew that the Jedi would soon discover that he was no ordinary bounty hunter, but he didn't care. However, Jol would never be the same after a shuttle accident, which made Mother Talzin transform him in a mysterious hybrid creature. Biography First Kill :"Who are you, young boy?" :"I am Jol Korek, Bounty Hunter." :"I may have use for you Jol" :-Nakt introduces himself as a bounty hunter to Darth Sidious When Jol was ten years old, he overheard a holo-transmission between his parents and a mysterious figure, who asked them to get rid of a certain political figure. The figure in the holoprojector would reveal to be Darth Sidious, in which Jol's parents were elite bounty hunters, as he was one in training. However, their Force abilities were unknown to much of the galaxy and their contractors. Despite his young age, Jol took up his father's pistol and killed his parents, shocking the Dark Lord. Sidious looked down and asked Jol what was his name, to which he would respond.his name. After seeing Jol's actions and incredible accuracy in shooting, Sidious asked him if he would like to work for him to which Jol would respond yes. Jol would begin his bounty career at this time, thus one the youngest ones ever. Also Zalem would take Jol in and train him in the way of the dark magic arts. The death of Jol's parents at his hands gave him a a really high payment. First Mission and a Reputation emerges (32 BBY) :"I have arrived my Lord" :"Excellent Jol. Remember your target is on the fith floor. The area is heavily guarded. But I know you know what to do" :Yes my lord. This task will be easy. I will wipe them all out. And, ah yes, Jango Fett has arrived" :-Jol and Sidious discuss right before his first mission At some point in the year of 32 BBY, Jol would temporarily leave Dathomir after recieving a mission from both Jango Fett and Darth Tyranus. The mission would be to kill a Neimoidian senator, who was against the actions of the Trade Federation against Naboo, which turned out to be the Invasion of Naboo, to which he would barely be a part of. The senator was named Gio Tok, who was under heavy guard, after several threatening messages. Heading to the world of Neimoidia, Jol landed a mile south of the senator's home. Heavily guarded, Jol and Jango flew to the palace on their jetpacks in order to get a better view of their targets. Hiding in the trees, Jol took his sniper rifle and started shooting several guards, as Jango alike. Using the force, Jol was able to force-open the gate, which would allow him to enter the mansion. Massacring the guards, Jol entered the senator's home and after killing several other guards, Jol entered the room of of Tok, and killed him on the balcony, causing his body to plummet 30 ft down to the floor. Having completed the task, Jol contacted Count Dooku and told him that the assassination had been successful. Dooku would then pay Jango and Jol each four million credits. Attacking the Jedi Temple (25 BBY) :"Take this into mind, my Lords" :"I am no ordinary Bounty Hunter". :"My bloodline for thousands of years were powerful and legendary Sith Lords, until it ended at the time my parents became Bounty Hunters. Despite that, I wield the dark side of the Force within my body, and am more powerful than all my ancestors put together". -Jol telling Sidious and Dooky why he has Force abilities in the dark side of the Force By 22 BBY, Jol had grown increasingly more dangerous, as more lethal. In the mid-year of 22 BBY, shortly after the start of the Clone Wars, under orders from Darth Sidious, Jol was sent to attack the Jedi Temple. Dooku protested against this action, to which saying Jol would not survive against the Jedi. Angered by this, seeing that he had no confidence and trust in him, Jol attacked Dooku with Force Lightning, in which the latter took up his blade in defense, surprinsing the two Sith Lords. Demanding explanations, Jol explained to the two Dark Lords that he had a powerful and ancient Sith bloodline, which ended at the time his parents became bountu hunters, but still stay attuned to their Force abilities, using them in their missions. Seeing this, Sidious knew he would make a perfect attack on the temple. Revealing his own lightsaber, Jol accepted the mission and went to Coruscant. This would be Jol's first mission to the Jedi Temple, as the future would await for more attacks on the temple, all completely done by him. Skirmish in the Temple :"The Jedi, the Sith, are both alike. Each alligned with either side of the Force, battling constantly for what they see is right in the universe. That is why I chose not to join either, and I never will." :"True that is not, Jol. Jedi are the peacekeepers of the galaxy, as the Sith are the terror and tremble in the Force". :-Jol discusses his view on the Jedi with Grand Jedi Master Yoda during their duel Entering the temple didn't take much difficulty for Jol.Despite the small resistance by a few clone guards, Jol easily fended them of by killing them all. After slaying the clone guards, Jol entered the temple and started to make his way to the Jedi High Council. However Jol's presence would not go unnoticed, despite his mastery at being stealth. The Jedi in the temple sensed him and went to confront the bounty hunter, to which he warned them, but the Padawans wouldn't listen. Unleashing a powerful Force Repulse, Jol sent several of he Padawans flying into the air, incapacitating every single one of them.